


Resolve

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment after John's let out of quarantine, before all of them suit up to find Teyla – a brief interlude when he drags Rodney into an empty room, holds onto him, feels Rodney's fingers clench in the fabric of his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 'The Last Man.'

There's a moment after John's let out of quarantine, before all of them suit up to find Teyla – a brief interlude when he drags Rodney into an empty room, holds onto him, feels Rodney's fingers clench in the fabric of his shirt. Rodney's shaking, a shimmer beneath John's hands, and John can't lift his face from where he's tucked it against Rodney's throat, no matter how much they have to get going.

"Twelve days," Rodney whispers brokenly, and John squeezes him tighter, heart twisting to imagine everything Rodney hasn't been able to show or say while they searched the galaxy for someone who'd been snatched out of time.

"No more," John murmurs fiercely. "I won't – not again." And Rodney huffs against him, skepticism and fear and relief in his breath as clear as if he were using words, noses John's hair, says, "Me either. Always, okay?"

And John screws up his eyes, breathes in the sweat and dirt and morning-soap scent of Rodney's skin, grounds himself for what they have to do next. "Always," he whispers back, and lets Rodney touch his face, nudge his jaw, maneuver them both into a soft, inept kiss that sings along his nerves, vibrates at his elbows, curling between the bones of his wrist. "Always," he says again, meeting Rodney's eye when the kiss breaks, and he reaches for Rodney's hand, squeezes it, pulls him toward the door for just the second it takes to gather new momentum, then they're soldiers again, resolve echoing beneath their booted feet.


End file.
